There is an overwhelming volume of media content that is available to the average consumer. More particularly, there are many applications that a consumer can use on a television or set-top box that allow the consumer to consume media content from various sources. For example, a consumer can select between media content that is delivered linearly from a multichannel video programming distributor, video-on-demand content that is provided by a multichannel video programming distributor, personal media content that is acquired by the consumer, recorded content that is stored on a digital video recorder or any other suitable storage device, and/or on-demand content that is provided from over-the-top providers.
As the number of sources continues to increase (e.g., additional over-the-top providers of on-demand content), media guidance becomes increasingly important. For example, prior to making a decision on which media content to view, the consumer is generally required to select which content source to access either by running a particular application or accessing a particular section in an application.